Masquerade
by mercywaters
Summary: I wish I'd never met that man. That man in the mask. My name is Hermione Granger, I'm 17 years, and I'm pregnant. The father? Your guess is as good as mine. - Over 30,000 reads on HPFF!
1. Chapter 1

A pearly white moon hung suspended in the dark sky. It was the eve of July 26, a Saturday. The entrance hall of Hogwarts was deserted. Torches along the walls flickered lazily, creating a soft homey glow.

Music echoed faintly through the thick stone walls. The heavy wooden doors leading to the Great Hall creaked open, letting forth a barrage of sound. A thin 17-year old girl slipped through the gap. After a brief hesitation she let the door slam shut behind her, nearly catching the tail of her emerald green dress. Her hair, normally bushy and brown, had been charmed into a sleek perfection. The shiny locks fell gracefully around her flushed face, their tips tickling her collarbones softly. It was difficult, most would admit, to recognize Hermione Granger. Perched on her small nose and framing her eyes was a harlequin style mask, shielding all but her lips and delicate chin from view. Giggling, Hermione stumbled. Beneath the gold and sequined mask her cheeks were a rosy pink, her hazel eyes bloodshot. She made her way towards the stairs, swaying in an odd fashion but moving at a good clip despite her state.

She never made it.

Another student was in the hall. So well hidden in the shadows, it was as if he had melted into the darkness. But still, she saw him. Freezing in surprise, Hermione squinted at his shadow. Her brow wrinkled. The student looked to be her age. Maybe even in her year? He was tall, with broad shoulders that strained against the silver dress robes draped across them. Soft, very light brown strands of hair fell into his brooding silver gaze. Part of his face was shielded by a bright blue mask. He was watching her.

Not thinking clearly, Hermione plucked up an ounce of drunken courage and strutted over, hips swaying in a very uncharacteristic manner. She was ridiculously drunk. And by the looks of it, so was he. His eyes crinkled up, roving over her body, mouth curling into a lopsided grin. "What are you, are you up to?" she slurred, stopping a few feet away from the mystery man. Her eyes shone brightly in anticipation.

He lurched forward suddenly. "Oh, just hanging around." A naughty grin curled across his face, crinkling his bright silver eyes. Eyes that transfixed her with their strangeness. "Waiting for a pretty lady to come through..."

Hermione stifled a giggle. "Did you find one?" Another step forward, this time steadier. "Maybe..." his voice was lower, husky. "Maybe not..."

Hermione raised one eyebrow suggestively. Back in the deep depths of her mind a part of her was appalled at the situation unfolding before her. This was not like her, why was she doing this? But this new part, this new dominant Hermione was completely and utterly infused by the Firewhiskey still burning at the back of her throat. This was exciting and she did not want to stop.

The man took another step forward. Inches separated their bodies. Caught off guard, but coursing with alcohol-fueled excitement, Hermione stared up at the masked man in awe. He closed the gap. Hermione threw herself into the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his head down and pressing him into her. Immediately, she granted entrance as his warm tongue caressed her lower lip. Letting out an animalistic growl he spun them around and pushed her against the stone wall, letting his wide, strong hands roam over her body.

And the rest was a blur. Their lips barely left each others as they stumbled through the corridors. Vaguely she noticed them entering a common room and ascending a set of stairs. And then a soft mattress was pressing into her back, and he was trailing white hot kisses down her neck and onto her chest.

The point of stopping was past, and not another doubtful thought passed through Hermione's mind. Alcohol coursed through her veins, and it felt so good! There was nowhere she wanted to be more. Studious, rule abiding, good girl Hermione was losing her virginity to a perfect stranger, her mind drunk with passion.

She never did find out who he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger brooded silently in her compartment on the Hogwarts Express. There were minutes left to spare before the train set off. She was hoping to see her friends before she had to head down to the Prefects compartment. Sighing, Hermione raked her fingers through her thick curls, staring sightlessly towards the mass of witches and wizards jostling on the platform.

"Hermione!" A high-pitched squeal startled Hermione from her stupor. Turning, she just managed to glimpse of a fiery red shock of hair, before the tight grasp of Ginny Weasley enveloped her. Looking past the younger girl towards the compartment doors, she could see two teenage boys staring at her. Hermione smiled timidly.

Harry returned her smile, yet still Hermione deflated at the guarded look in his eyes. Ron's expression, however, caused the smile to fall from her face entirely. He glared stonily at her, before shoving past Harry and flopping down in the corner furthest from her, staring at his feet.

Ginny finally untangled herself from Hermione and stepped back. Now that she got a good look, she could see Ginny's face mirrored Harry's. A hesitant yet kind look, hand in hand with masked anger and curiosity.

"Um, hello Harry, Ginny... Ron."

"How are you doing, Hermione?" Harry blurted out, desperately trying to make conversation. They were all worried about her, but too afraid to broach the sensitive topic. It was painfully obvious.

Hermione could hardly stand the tension.

"I'm good! Great, actually!" Her stomach clenched slightly at her lies. At what she was hiding. Fortunately she didn't dwell on it. She had accomplished that skill in the past weeks.

The train let out a long piercing whistle, then began slowly chugging forward. Ron glanced up, briefly meeting her gaze before looking away.

"We'd better go," he grunted, more to the air than to anyone in particular. Pushing himself to his feet, the tall 17-year old disappeared into the hallway. He was no doubt headed for the Prefects compartment. Sighing in frustration, Hermione followed.

Storming down the hall, she snagged Ron's sleeve, forcing him to stop. His ears were already turning a telltale red.

"Ronald Weasley, now you listen to me! Stop acting so-" Hermione gasped as he swung around. His fingers wrapped around her upper arm in a vice-like grip. His nose was barely an inch from hers, eyes boring angrily into her.

"What are you? My mother!" He spat. "I don't want to talk to you right now Hermione. I'm not going to pretend I'm not angry with you like Harry and Ginny are." He paused, clenching her arms even tighter. "Because believe me, I'm bloody _furious_."

Whirling around, Ron stomped down the hall, snarling at any students who got in his way.

Ashen-faced and shaken, Hermione followed slowly, arriving well after he did. All heads turned towards her as she entered, their eyes searching the front of her robes expectantly. After a moment, an unflattering snort sounded from the corner. Hermione turned, knowing exactly who she'd see. Draco Malfoy's haughty blue eyes taunted her from the corner.

"I'm shocked," he drawled, mouth curling, "has the know-it-all Granger been denied Head Girl status? It seems Dumbledore has finally raised his standards!"

Hermione flushed. Ron's ears turned an even brighter red, if that was possible. "Shove off, Malfoy!" he snarled, eyes smoldering.

"I _am_ Head Girl, so you can shut your mouth Malfoy. Don't make me do it for you." As she spoke, Hermione pulled out a red and gold badge, emblazoned with the letters "HG". She held it out proudly, her hazel eyes searching his face for a hint of surprise.

Malfoy snorted. "Oh please. You wouldn't risk your precious status and hex me, Granger. You're a good little Mudblood."

Several of the prefects gasped in shock. Ron made a jerking motion, as if he wanted to jump across the room and hit Malfoy, but stopped himself.

Hermione surveyed Draco Malfoy with indifference. Her insides squirmed in irritation as she noted the silver and green Head Boy badge pinned to his chest.

"Don't be a prat, Malfoy. I'm sure they'd have it in their hearts to understand." She was cooing at him now, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Honestly though, I'd only have to go about it the Muggle way wouldn't I? Remember third year?"

With that last scathing remark hanging in the air, she turned on her heel and began giving the Prefects their directions.

The day passed as usual. Before Hermione knew it, the train was slowing to a stop in Hogsmeade Station. Harry and Ginny were still acting on their toes around her. Ron continued blatantly ignoring her. This was nothing more than she'd expected, and Hermione knew before long they'd confront her. Just the thought made her stomach roil.

The sorting went smoothly. Dumbledore gave his usual nonsense speech, followed by his annual warnings and such. Before long the meal was drawing to a close.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Hermione groaned, thumping her head down onto her magically cleared platter. Ginny shot her a startled look. Hermione rarely _ever_ swore.

"What's the matter 'Mione?" Harry questioned, his green eyes following Ron's retreating back.

"I have to-" She shuddered. "Oh, no. I've just realized I have to share a Common Room with _Malfoy!_" She shot a livid glare at the boy in question, who was whispering something to his dimwitted cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

Ginny wrinkled her nose in distaste, following Hermione's gaze. Harry, on the other hand, gripped the table furiously.

"They're going to make you bunk with _him_? Are they insane?" He shook his head, flabbergasted. "I swear, if he..." The rest of his threat was lost in a train of aggravated mumbling.

"Oh goodness Harry, I can take care of myself." Hermione said in exasperation. "I just don't want to listen to his ridiculous ravings all day. I'd rather not hear about his dear "Daddy's" authority or how filthy he thinks my blood is on a daily basis, thank you."

Before either of her friends had a chance to reply, Professor McGonogall and Professor Snape swept over, Malfoy in tow. McGonagall nodded curtly to Harry and Ginny, before turning her bespectacled gaze on Hermione.

"As you may or may not already be aware of, Miss Granger, you will be sharing a Common Room with Mister Malfoy." Her lips pursed slightly. "If you would kindly follow Professor Snape and myself, we'd be happy to show you to your sleeping quarters."

Neither Professor looked overjoyed with the prospect. Grudgingly Hermione nodded and rose from her chair, shooting a feeble glance at her two friends. She then stood up straight, held her head high, and followed.

It didn't take long to arrive, and she very surprised to find the dormitory was located in the same corridor as the Headmaster's office. The stone gargoyle stared at them menacingly as they passed. The portrait that marked the entrance was of a surly looking Medieval boy.

"This is the, er, pleasant portrait of Roman the Gifted. He's a rather unique character." McGonogall said, looking at him in distaste. Her lips had once again flattened into a severe line of disapproval.

Rolling his eyes and muttering something obscene, Roman glared. "Password?"

Professor McGonogall looked as if she'd had a stroke if the word left her lips. Snape shoved his way forwards with an impatient sigh.

"Bollocks." He shifted uncomfortably. "The password is bollocks!"

This year was looking interesting already.


	3. Chapter 3

Grudgingly, the portrait swung in. McGonogall strode forwards, leading the way into Hermione's new reality.

The small common room was lit by both a flickering fireplace and the soft glow of torches, perched atop a hanging brass chandelier. The dark wooden floors were bare of any carpet, and cream colored walls rose up around them. Only one window decorated the room, stretching from floor to ceiling and overlooking the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione's appraisal of her new common room was interrupted as McGonogall strode forward to stop in front of the fireplace, gesturing to the two doors on either side of her.

"These are your new living quarters. On the left is Miss Granger, and on the right, Mister Malfoy." Pausing, her bespectled eyes bored sternly into the new Heads. "Your doors will _only_ accept those of the same gender as yourself. Do you understand?"

Blushing a fiery red, Hermione nodded mutely.

"You are expected to organize nightly patrols for yourselves and the Prefects. Also, the both of you are solely responsible for the organization and setup of any school events, such as a Halloween or Christmas ball." Her grim expression evaporated, replaced by a kind smile. "I'm sure you'll both do fine."

Glancing up, Hermione found McGonogall looking straight at her. Snape, who had been completely silent since supplying the password, was sharing a look with Malfoy. Soon enough both Professors had gone.

Not wanting to linger in Malfoy's presence, Hermione fled to her room, shutting the door quietly behind her. A familiar sight met her eyes, despite the change in dormitory. Her trunk lay in wait by the foot of her bed, a snoozing Crookshanks sprawled across her sheets. A four-posted bed just like her old one stood in the center of the large room, draped in crimson and gold sheets. To the right a wide mirror adorned the wall, next to it an elegant mahogany wardrobe. On the opposite wall stood a wide desk, just waiting for sheaves of parchment and heavy textbooks to be set down on its surface.

"Well, no time better than the present, Hermione mumbled, approaching her trunk. The time flew by as she unpacked. She hung her school robes neatly, folded her ties carefully, and packed her schoolbag fit to burst in preparation for the next morning. Reaching down to the very depths of the trunk, she suddenly found her fingertips caressing soft, silky fabric.

Hermione lifted the emerald dress hesitantly, taken aback. She had completely forgotten about it, buried beneath the other clothing.

Unbidden, memories of the past summer flooded back.

Barely two weeks after being let out for the summer holidays, Hermione received an unexpected letter from Hogwarts.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Due to the recent activity and uprising of He-who-must-not-be-named, your Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, has issued an emergency proposition to all students. Hogwarts is open to any student who wishes to seek sanctuary behind its walls._

_One week prior to September 1st, all students are to return home to spend time with their families and buy supplies for the year. If you are interested in returning for the summer, please owl your response as soon as possible. A ministry official will escort you from your home._

_All students are permitted to return home at any time during the summer. If you do not wish to return, we hope to see you at the beginning of term._

_Sincerely,_

_Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonogall_

After slight hesitation and a discussion with her parents, Hermione decided to return. And so not even two days after the letter arrived, Hermione stepped foot into Hogwarts once again.

Before long nearly all of her classmates joined her. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, even Malfoy. It felt like the school year, except that there was nothing to do. There were no classes or homework to keep all the students busy. They had nothing but daily Hogsmeade trips to distract them from their endless boredom and anxiety.

So, naturally, everyone was thrilled when the notice went up. 'Three School-wide Balls,' it said. Each with their own, original theme. The first and easily most anticipated: the masked ball.

Hermione drew in a shuddering breath, shoving the dress back in her trunk and slamming the lid. Even through the inebriated haze surrounding that night, she could clearly remember the way it had felt. How her lips had burned from his kisses. How her skin quivered beneath his fingertips.

The day following the masked ball, Hermione rushed straight to Dumbledore's office and demanded to be sent home. Thankfully, he didn't push her for a reason. Before she knew it Hermione was home again, having been at school for just under three weeks.

Forcibly pushing her thoughts away, Hermione gathered her things to take a quick, hot shower. Peeking out of her door, she found the Common Room empty. She rushed to the bathroom, wrenched the door open, and froze.

The bathroom was split into three parts, the main area holding nothing but two sinks. Standing in front of one, a toothbrush dangling from his mouth, was Malfoy. His platinum blond hair was damp, hanging haphazardly into his piercing eyes.

Shooting her a cold glance, Malfoy returned to brushing his teeth, focusing on his reflection. Hermione blushed as she took in his appearance. He wore nothing but a pair of flowy white pajama pants, a wet towel slung around his neck. You could just see defined muscles of his back and shoulders.

Scandalized and disgusted at her reluctance to tear her gaze away, Hermione whirled around and scurried into her part of the bathroom. She turned the shower on full blast, stripping down and jumping in quickly, trying to lose herself in the hot water.

But, if she wasn't mistaken, she could swear she heard a soft chuckle before the shower drowned it out

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Here's Chapter Three, thank you all for reading. (: Please give me some feedback! It helps me know what I should do better, lets me know what you're enjoying, and gives me motivation to keep writing in a timely fashion. Also, if you have any questions feel free to ask, whether through a review or PM. I always answer inboxes! Chapter 4 probably won't be up for another week or so, <em>_considering my next project is to write Chapter 5 of my Hunger Games fic. I appreciate your patience. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

"Mrrow!"

With a jolt, Hermione woke as a heavy, squash-faced ball of ginger fur pounced onto her chest. Blinking blearily, she gazed around, noting the gray light filtering through the curtains. Then it hit her. It was the first day of term!

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she jumped up, knocking a disgruntled Crookshanks to the floor. Hermione was a rush of motion. Hurriedly she donned her uniform and tied her hair up in a curly mass. Lastly, she daintily pinned her gleaming Head Girl badge to the front of her robes. Stepping back, she admired it proudly before slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Stepping into the Common Room, Hermione glanced around furtively. Malfoy was nowheres in sight. She inwardly sighed in relief.

The Great Hall was already packed with students, all eager to receive their class schedules and compare. Hermione easily spotted Ginny's flaming red hair in the throng, and she made her way over. Ginny beamed at Hermione, scooting over to make room. Ron, who had been talking animatedly with Harry about Quidditch tactics, simply glanced up at her quickly. It was like she was invisible. Harry nodded to her, a bit preoccupied with Ron's rambling.

Pretending she didn't see the heated look Ginny was giving Ron, Hermione dug into her breakfast. Halfway through a stack of blueberry pancakes a roll of parchment was placed in front of her. The food was instantly forgotten in her haste to rip open the schedule.

"Tuesday, tuesday..." she whispered, running her finger down the list until it alighted on the desired day. "Harry, what do you have?"

Frowning, Harry sighed. "Just my luck. I've got Divination first thing! But then I have Defense Against the Dark Arts. You?"

A wide grin split Hermione's face. "We've got Defense together! How about the afternoon?"

As it turned out, the town had Potions together right before dinner. When Ron wasn't looking, Hermione stole a glance at his schedule. Unfortunately, since he was in mostly average levels, they weren't in any of the same classes that day.

All at once, the breakfast disappeared, and there was a rush of sound as benches scraped against the stone floor and excited chatter filled the air. Quickly Hermione snagged Ginny's sleeve, signaling with an intense look for her to linger. With a small nod, Ginny sat back down, pretending to rummage through her bag. Soon enough, most students were gone.

"Look, Hermione, I know Ron's being a colossal arse, but-"

"What? No, Ginny, that's not what I want to talk about!" Hermione said quickly.

Ginny frowned, "Alright, what is it then?"

"Um, well, do you think you could come to Madame Pomfrey's during lunch with me?" She blurted out quickly, fixing her eyes on her hands nervously.

Ginny was silent.

"You don't have to, I understand if you want to eat with Harry or something..."

Sighing heavily, Ginny finally spoke. "Of course I'll go, Hermione. I'd be a bloody awful friend if I didn't. But... what's wrong?"

Hermione could feel a blush coloring her cheeks. "Nothing! Well, not nothing," she continued hastily at the disbelieving look on Ginny's face. "It's just... Oh! This is so hard! I promise you'll find out at lunch, alright?"

Ginny groaned impatiently, but nodded anyway. It was time for class. Just before they went their separate ways, Ginny called her name. Reluctantly Hermione stopped, afraid to turn and face her.

"Does this thing have anything to do with why you left?"

"Yes..." she said quietly. "It has everything to do with it."

She turned and fled up the stairs.

"Class dismissed!" Flitwick's squeaky voice was drowned out as students rushed out of the classroom. Since the class was Advanced, there were seventh year students from all four houses attending. Even then it was several students short of a normal class size.

Charms had passed uneventfully. As expected, Malfoy was in the class, as well as all the others, if her suspicions were correct. Just the thought of staring at the back of his blond head and hearing that drawl all day made her shudder. Sure enough, Hermione was granted the pleasure of watching his retreating form head in the unmistakable direction of the DADA classroom.

Along the way she was intercepted by Harry, who was looking in a foul mood. "You'd think that woman would just give it a rest! I swear, 'horrible experiences lurking in your future,' and 'in the clutches of death, my dear!' If she calls me that one more time..."

And he continued all the way to their next class.

Defense Against the Dark Arts passed very quickly it seemed. Snape was just as unpleasant as ever, and she repeatedly felt the brunt of his sneers and unfairness.

'Not that that's any different for any other year...' Hermione found herself thinking as she bid Harry farewell and turned in the direction of the Hospital Wing, heart beating wildly. It was time.

Tentatively Hermione pushed the large double doors open. Ginny was already waiting, but no grin adorned her usually cheery face.

Just then Madame Pomfrey popped out, bustling over with a scowl. "Children! How could you need me already? You've only had two classes, for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione smiled weakly. "I think you'll be seeing quite a lot of me this year, Madame Pomfrey..." She paused, feeling the older woman's gaze, searching for any tell tale signs of illness. "Can-can we talk in your office?"

And that's where she found herself, fidgeting nervously with her fingers and refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"Well Miss Granger, what exactly is the problem? You don't look very sick, or hurt."

Hermione felt like her throat was closing up. This had been her secret for the past month. Her secret. But now she had to tell.

"I-" her voice didn't want to work. "I'm-" Now it was trembling! This was humiliating! "Oh dear... I'm pregnant!" And there it was. In one breath, her secret was, well, not secret anymore.

Silence. It pounded in her ears. It got into her head and taunted her, mercilessly. Glancing at Ginny, she found the younger girl staring at her in open mouthed shock.

Madame Pomfrey's face was thunderous. But it was gone in moments, replaced by a calm collected look. Her 'time for business' look.

"Do you know approximately when this... happened?" The Healer questioned delicately.

Hermione winced. "One month ago," she said softly, "at the end of June."

The older woman nodded, jotting it all down. "The father, is he one of our students?"

'Oh Merlin, did she have to ask that?' Frantically she tried to prepare an appropriate response."Y-yes, I think... I d-don't... Oh screw it, I don't know who he is!"

"What?!" Ginny's screech pierced the air, literally making Hermione jump. "What do you mean you don't know who he is? Did some lowly bastard take-"

"No!" Hermione squeaked, eyes wide. "D-definitely not! I was drunk!"

Once again, Ginny was reduced to a gaping fish.

"So... was it the night of the ball?"

Hermione nodded blankly, trying her best not to make eye contact.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have let you leave by yourself! It was your first time drinking, I knew that! This is all my fault!" Ginny cried.

"Ginny!" Hermione protested, "I'm not a child! I can take care of myself!"

The sixth years brown eyes sparked angrily. "Oh, you can? You can take care of yourself?" Her voice was becoming harsher with every word. "That's funny, because last time I checked people who can take care of themselves don't get so utterly sloshed that they get knocked up with some stranger's kid!"

Hermione ducked her head, frantically trying to disguise the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Miss Weasley!" Madame Pomfrey scolded. "I'm sorry, but I think I need to speak with Miss Granger alone. You can see yourself out." One slam of the door later, and Ginny was gone.

"So... You are around four weeks pregnant?"

After several routine questions and a quick spell to validate the pregnancy, Madame Pomfrey had determined Hermione's due date to be roughly around April 30. She also offered several spells to discover the father and gender, but Hermione politely declined both. It was almost like if she found out , everything would feel much more real. She wasn't sure if she could handle that just yet.

"Alright, during this second month you'll most likely be experiencing some fatigue, nausea, and possibly even some vomiting." She smiled kindly. "And don't be surprised if your robes aren't fitting as well as they used to."

Just then the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. Hermione rose from her chair, making her way to the door.

"Miss Granger!" Madame Pomfrey called out, "I will have to inform my fellow staff members of your situation."

Feeling dread coil in the pit of her stomach, Hermione nodded nervously before slipping out the door.


End file.
